Laundry devices, both washers and dryers, typically include a generally circular drum that is used to house the articles being washed and/or dried in the device. The drum is generally spun, sometimes at very high speeds, to wash, agitate, rinse, and even dry articles in the device. When the drum is spinning at high speeds, the drum may cause vibration within the device, e.g., when the drum is spinning at a speed that generates a resonant frequency of the device. High vibration can impede the effectiveness of the laundry device, and in extreme cases even cause damage to the laundry device.
Previous solutions include attempting to minimize vibration in order to minimize the impact of vibration on the laundry device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,855 describes a method and system for optimizing the rotational speed of a washing machine tub (drum) to minimize washing machine vibration. However, such solutions use excessive resources to find an optimal rotational speed in order to minimize machine vibration.